


Candy crush

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: There is one thing that makes the job his father had pushed on him a lot easier for Arthur.





	Candy crush

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just some fluff that came to my mind on the way home. Not beta'd.

„Great, thanks. See you next week.“ Arthur smiled widely. He couldn’t help it, the man with the dark hair, sticking out ears and blue eyes behind the glasses did that to him. Every week when his tour stopped at this particular filling station, he hoped that the guy – Merlin, as his name-tag said – would be there and when he was it made his whole day. 

Arthur was on this tour for six months now, delivering all sorts of cheap candy – the stuff his father had built his empire on – to supermarkets and gas stations. Father had insisted that he would do this so he would learn about every aspect of the trade. When Arthur had argued that he only needed to know about the administrative side and had suggested that he could as well start in the mail room instead of sitting in a truck all day long, hauling heavy boxes about, father had been furious. Now Arthur was happy that he hadn’t been able to take the easy way out. 

Yes, it did mean getting up too early and helping loading the truck in the wee hours of the day and yes, he had to sit endless hours in a truck only to be back rather late if traffic just didn’t flow and he was stuck in rush hour. It also meant that he could visit the gas station Merlin worked at every week and by now, Arthur lived for this day. He cursed the customers that took up Merlin’s time while he was there and hated when he didn’t have time for a coffee because other stops had taken longer than expected. Once in a while, though, he even got to talk to Merlin and that was when he noticed that the man wasn’t just a looker, he was interesting and funny, too. 

When he reached the door to the little shop, the other man – Gwaine something or other – groaned loudly and then stage-whispered “Merlin, say something!”

“Err…” 

Arthur turned back to Merlin, his clipboard still in his hand, and saw that Merlin was blushing. “Yes?” Did he forget something? Had he made a mistake and there was something wrong with the delivery?

“Err…yeah…I mean…I thought…” Merlin stammered. 

Confused, Arthur waited. He could have watched all day as Merlin scratched the back of his head and then shoved his glasses up a bit.

“I…please don’t get me wrong, but I thought…you once said you don’t live too far away, so I thought…maybe you’ll…” Merlin took a deep breath. “I wondered if you would like to go for a beer or so? Probably? I mean…maybe you’re too busy and have better plans, I’d understand.”

The hopeful look Merlin threw him that quickly turned into disappointment made Arthur’s insides tingle. “No…I mean…yes!”

“Oh gosh, someone save us, he’s finally found his match.” Gwaine groaned and busied himself with restocking the shelves with the goodies Arthur had just delivered. 

“No?” Merlin’s face fell even more. “Alright, I…I’m sorry, I…”

“No, I mean, no, I’m not busy and yes, I’d like to go for a beer or something.” Arthur felt that his cheeks must at least be as red as Merlin’s. 

Merlin took a business card from the gas station, scribbled something on the back and held it out to Arthur. 

Seeing that it was a phone number, Arthur nodded and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He nodded again and left the building. 

He climbed back into the truck and didn’t bother to start it or even buckle up as he reached for his mobile.

_Would tonight be good?_


End file.
